Fooled
by Flamindrake
Summary: Oneshot- Under Kate and Garth's noses Lilly and Humphrey have a secret. O.o DISCLAIMER: I do not own alpha and omega, I just use the characters to write stories. T just in case


**Hey guys this is my first oneshot, I was thinking this during school so I decided to write and post it. Enjoy!**

Kate's POV

It had been a week since me and Humphrey had gotten maried, and so far, I think it was one of the best disitions in my LIFE. I opened my eyes and saw that Humphrey was still asleep since I didn't have any alpha duties today I decided to get a drink. I walked down to the river and started to lap up water, untill Lilly came up to me and said,  
"Hey Kate, have you scene Humphrey?"  
"Uh yeah. He's in my den. Why?" I asked.  
"I just wanted to talk to him." Lilly said nervously.  
"Oh, well he's sleeping, but I dought he would mind if you woke him up." I informed her.  
"Alright, thanks Kate!" Lilly said walking off to my den. I was walking to my den, when I heard Humphrey and Lilly talking.  
"Hey sweetums." Humphrey said.  
"Hey Handsome." Lilly said back.  
"So what do you want to do?" Humphrey asked.  
"I don't know, as long as you are there I'll be fine."  
"Aww, I love you." Humphrey said back. That made my jaw drop. WHAT THE HELL. I wanted to just go right into there and rip his throught out. God, I am turning into my mother. Well, I should tell Garth. So I ran off towards Garth & Lilly's den.

"Garth!" I yelled as I walked into the den, he had been sleeping in because he also had the day off because he had the night shift.  
"What?" He said groggily.  
"I think Humphrey is cheating on me." I said.  
"What? With who?" He asked.  
"Lilly." I demonicly said.  
"WHAT?" He yelled. "Ok wait wait wait, this must be a miss understanding, I know Lilly, and she would never do that." Garth said.  
"Okay, then lets go get some proof." I said.  
"You mean evesdrop?" Garth aksed.  
"Oh yeah." I replied. "But first we need to find them if we are gonna spy on them." I mentioned.  
"Okay, lets go." Garth said standing up and streching. We walked out of his den and jogged over to mine.

When we got there Humphrey and Lilly were gone. I smelt the air and found thier scents. We followed the scent to a path. Then I saw them, Humphrey wispered something into Lilly's ear and she started to giggle. I could hear Garth growl and I said.  
"Wait, he could of told a joke." I said trying to calm him down. We walked into the bushes and followed them through the pathway. They were wispering stuff and laughing. Then they stopped at a pond.  
"Lilly thiers something I want to talk to you about." Humphrey said nervously.  
"I uh, Well..." Humphrey stumbled.  
"Just say it." Lilly encoureged him.  
"I, think it was a, uh... bad choice to marry Kate... Because I love you, and I wanted to ask you if you would uh... M-marry me?" Humphrey stuttered.  
"YES!" Lilly screamed as she kissed Humphrey on the lips, a quick kiss, not a big one. Both Garth and I growled at what we were hearing.  
"Wh-who's there." Humphrey said nervously. I covered Garths mouth and we stayed completely silent.  
"We should go back so Garth and Kate don't think something's up." Lilly suggested.  
"Alright, let's go hun." Humphre said as they walked side by side, tails entwined.  
"I'm gonna crush that Coyote like a toothpick." Garth ranted.  
"I have and even better punishment." I said with an evil smile.  
"What?"  
"We should tell my parents." I said laughing.  
"Let's go." Garth said. We started to run to the head alpha den.

When we got there, Eve and Winston were talking."Mom!" I screamed from outside as we were closing in to the head alpha den.

"What is it sweetie?" Eve asked.  
"Mom, Humphrey's cheating on me!" I yelled in rage.  
"Woah woah, what?" Winston asked.  
"Yes, this morning Kate suspected that they were cheating on each other and she came to me, she told me about it and to make sure we went to spy on them. When we were spying on the Humphrey proposed to her." Garth explained. Instantly Eve started to rage.  
"NO ONE TREATS MY KATE LIKE THAT, AND WHEN I SEE HIM I'M GOING TO RIP OUT HIS EYES AND SHOVE THEM WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE." She ranted.  
"Easy there honey, There has to be a reason for that, maybe he was... Uh." Winston tried to think of something but he couldn't.  
"I'm going to talk to him." I said walking out of the den strait to my den and saw Humphrey laying down.

"Hey hun." He said.  
"DON'T HEY HUN ME!" I yelled.  
"Whoa whoa calm down." Humphrey said.  
"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN." I continued.  
"Hun tell me whats wrong." Humphrey said standing up with concern.  
"YOU KNOW WHAT'S WRONG!"  
"Well actually as much as I would love to, I can't read minds." Humphrey said.  
"OH STOP THE ACT YOU KNOW WHATS GOING ON." I Screamed.  
"What is?" He asked.  
"YOUR CHEATING ON ME WITH LILLY!" I raged.  
"Wh-what? N-no I'm n-not." He said nervously backing up.  
"I KNEW IT! Why? Why?" I said starting to tear up. Then Humphrey started to chuckle, then it turned into a laugh and he was on his back holding his stomach laughing away.  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" I asked. He continued to laugh and then he got up and said.  
"You failed." With a smile on his face.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.  
"It was all a trick, It was a plan to see if you actually cared about me." Humphrey said.  
"So it was all a prank?" I asked.  
"In omega terms yeah pretty much." He shrugged then I bitch slapped him into next month.  
"JESUS!" He yelled holding his cheak. "Let me explain, Me and Lilly, as much as I loved you and She loved Garth, we didn't quite believe you felt the same, so we came up with a plan to pretend to cheat on you, and whenever you were near us we would act like we were a couple. Whenever I saw you I wispered that to Lilly and she would giggle on purpose, sounding like I was telling her a joke, and when I proposed it was just to get your blood boiling, and if you really did love me, you would have came to me and asked me what was going on, not lashing out on me. Even Eve and Whinston were in on it." Humphrey explained.  
"But... wait how did you get my mom in on it?" I asked.  
"It wasn't easy. It took some MAJOR nagotiations but I got her to agree, I had to explain it was for the good of us." He replied.  
"And what about when Lilly kissed you?"  
"That was to get your blood boiling even more, we agreed that we had to do a short and quick one." Humphrey commented.  
"S-so you mean I failed a test?" I asked with a tear in my eye.  
"Well, yeah, but I'll still love you no matter what." Humphrey said snuggling up next to me.  
"I love you too." I said licking him on the cheak.  
"I wonder how it went with Lilly and Garth." Humphrey wondered out loud.  
"We better make sure he doesn't hurt Lilly." I said as we started to walk to Lilly's den. When we got there we heard some yelling like earlier between me and Humprey, but his time Garth had his claws sheathed.  
"WAIT!" We screamed as Garth was about to lash out on Lilly.  
"What?" Garth said as he quickly unsheathed his claws and sat as nothing happened.  
"It was a test." Humphrey said. We explained what had happened.

A few days later...

Humphrey's POV

Me, Mooch, Salty and Shakey were Log sleading on one of our toughest courses, we pulled the log out to the edge of the slope and I said.  
"Alright guys, hop in." And we got in and we pushed off. We were flying through, this hill was steap so we got major speed. We were leaning left and right to dodge the trees and suddenly a cub apears out of no where and we ran right into him...

**That was my first oneshot! Please review, If any of you are reading ****Sitting by the Honeygum**** than you will get the last part, but thank you for reading!**

**~Flamindrake**


End file.
